Love can fail sometimes
by GumiRin and Len
Summary: Sometimes love can be a pain or Sometimes love can turn out keep well. What would happened if Ky tried to confess his feeling to Maya? Sorry if still says the same chapter twice but i fixed it so please be patient
1. Chapter 1

**This probably the most weird story ever... Anyway Hey People, i don't have a lot to say so... Lets do this!**

**Warning: The following story may make Kya fans very very angry or upset but you were warned. Probably the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redakai, the idea for the story was when a friend told me the story. its actually true. I own my ocs though, which are Hani and Ryou.**

It was a warm spring morning,Warm enough to go outside and lay there for hours. The birds chirped outside the x-scaper as happy as could be.

Ky and Boomer were laying on their beds looking at the ceiling in their room.

"Boomer today is the day." Ky said with a bright smile.

"Day for what?" Boomer asked confused.

"You know."

"Oh yeah i remember now. Nope just kidding I don't know."

"You are really are forgetful sometimes"

"Are you not going to tell me then?"

"Today is the day I tell Maya my feelings for her and see if she feels the same way."

"That may or may not be good idea Ky."

"Even so I need to tell her if not I'll never forgive myself."

Boomer rolled his eyes.

"Whatever go check on her before you change your mind."

Ky chuckled got off his bed and walked of to go see Maya.

Maya was sitting next to a girl who had blonde hair in ponytails,pink bunny ears ,a white shirt with a bunny on it with pink pants and the belt of a different team (an unknown team for now). Who look like she could be five or six because of her height.

While Maya was reading her book.

"Maya why are you reading a book? It looks so boring come on and play with me." the blonde girl said with a cute voice. (she actually talks like that all the time.

A very tall guy with light blue hair (which hid his blue cat ears) on the top of his and the bottom half was black. (it's his natural color) He wore a light blue open vest showing an orange shirt and grey pants walked in picked up the little girl and punched her lighting about 30 times on the head.

"Wahhh Maya, Ryou's hitting me wahhhh." She cried.

"THEN STOP BEING SO ANNOYING HANI!" The guy yelled angrily at the girl. The guy was named was Ryou. "YOU GIVE ME A HEADACHE!"

Maya put her book down and said "Ryou please put her down."

"Fine whatever I'm going back on the roof." Ryou said putting Hani down on the floor and walked off to the roof.

Hani got up and sat right next to Maya.

"Hani" Maya said reading her book again. "I can't play right now I'm busy."

"Awwwwww... Okay I'll go ask Boomer if he wants to play." Hana responded sad then happy.

Hani skipped off to go look for Boomer.

A few minutes later

Ky came into the room and took in a deep breathe which caught Maya's attention.

"Oh hey Ky." Maya said with a smile.

"Oh um Hey Maya, I need to tell you something I've been feeling for some time now." Ky said nervously.

Maya nodded and looked directly at Ky.

Ky gathered all his courage and said. "I want to be more that just friends."

**End of chapter 1**

**Mwhahahaha your welcome for stopping there Kya fangirls or other fan people (sorry if your guy and you love the paring) and No I won't take in any request saying something like "Make Maya like Ky back" or some other stuff like I already now what I want for this story so :P **

**Bye Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is the chapter where some people may get angry at me but whatever. In the beginning it says the last line Ky said in the other chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redakai, the idea for the story was when a friend told me the story. its actually true. I own my ocs though, which are Hani and Ryou.**

Ky gathered all his courage and said. "I want to be more than friends."

Maya looked at Ky confused. Not really know what he meant.

"Ky..." She said standing up.

"Yes?" He asked.

Maya came closer to Ky only a few inches apart. She came closer only one inch away.

When he realized that he felt no lips he opened his eyes to see Maya just smiling there.

"Sorry Ky but I already have a best friend." She said.

"That's not what I meant!" He said surprised.

"But I already have super extra extraordinarily best friend and That's Hani." She laughed. "And i have Kieran."

She got up and skipped off.

Ky's turned as pale as paper.

"Ma...Ma..." Ky said sounding like some kind of robot.

Ky walked like a robot with his legs apart to his and Boomer's room.

Still as white as paper.

The end

**It was short i know but wasn't that a lovely story? *sees sword about to hit me in the face*****Okay okay this is actually really fun to write I must admit. It's fun making Kya fans angry. Well better run *runs as quickly as can***


End file.
